Alexander Riddle and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Laura's kitty
Summary: Answer to Angel the Devil's Daughter's challenge. Harry is Voldemort's son and so on. How about reading it?
1. Default Chapter

This story is an answer to the challenge by Lady Ana Maria Lorinan.  
  
I know the title is not very original, maybe I'll change it later. I didn't know a better one.  
  
Heir of the Snake  
  
By Laura's kitty  
  
This child was the child of darkness. It was HIS child. The little harmless baby Albus Dumbledore was holding in his hands. He had complete power over this helpless creature's life. It was still pure. Not tainted with the blood of others, like his parents. Dumbledore couldn't destroy pureness like that. He couldn't kill a baby.  
  
"We'll find a place for you, little one." He quietly told the child. And this child, if educated right, could be the greatest help the light side could have in this war against evil. A grin spread over Dumbledore's face.  
  
He made a sign to the people around him to apparate away.  
  
Not so far away at the same time  
  
Panic.  
  
Everywhere around him.  
  
A woman was sobbing hysterically over an empty baby bed. Injured people. Dead people. His servants were running around, yelling, searching, waiting for him to give them orders. He was standing in the middle of it all, the only one who was calm on the outside, but inside maybe even more in despair than them. Still, he would not show a sign of weakness. If he couldn't manage this situation, nobody could. And that was a knowledge every person in the room had.  
  
"Shut up and wait outside! Don't do anything until I tell you to!" he hissed loudly and intimidating to his servants. Some muttering of "yes master", some bowing and they all left. All except for the crying woman.  
  
Lord Voldemort walked over to Bellatrix Lestrange. "Alex . . . "she sobbed. "Master . . . Where is he? What . . . happened?"  
  
She didn't want to acknowledge it, although she knew the answer she would not believe it until her master and lover had spoken it out.  
  
"Stop crying." He said roughly. "This won't help. You know what happened. Dumbledore attacked, and while we were fighting the aurors he stole Alexander. Probably"-he had to say it, he had to be strong, it was just so difficult- "probably he is dead by now."  
  
Bellatrix noticed that he had used the word "probably". Gaining all her courage she wiped her tears away and asked "My Lord . . . is there . . . is there a chance he's still alive?" If he said yes, then there was hope, and no matter how small it was, she would hold onto every single bit of hope that her son was alive.  
  
Voldemort seemed to tense even more. "Maybe" he said. "We will find out."  
  
Far away in a castle  
  
"You called us to your office, Albus?" asked a red-haired woman standing beside a man with messy black hair.  
  
"Yes, why don't we sit down?" the headmaster suggested politely and sat down behind a desk, his visitors opposite him.  
  
"Lily, James. I'm extremely sorry about your miscarriage, Lily, but I have an offer for you which you might like to take at the moment." He paused and looked at them. They were both wondering about what Dumbledore was going to offer them. So he continued. "Have you two ever thought about adopting a child?"  
  
"About . . . what?!" asked James.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, and his eyes twinkled.  
  
"Well, somebody left me a little boy , I'm looking for adoptive parents for him, otherwise he'll have to live at an orphanage." Dumbledore had of course NO intentions to let the son of Lord Voldemort grow up at an orphanage, but he knew that the Potters would have sympathy and take the child in. And, as always, he was right.  
  
"No, I think we could take him in, couldn't we, James?" Lily said. The plan worked out.  
  
"I think so, darling, now that this happened . . ." James answered, doing everything to make Lily happy again after she had just had a miscarriage.  
  
Dumbledore ordered a house-elf to bring the baby, and then showed it to the Potters.  
  
"Oh, he's so cute!" Lily cooed. "What's his name?"  
  
"I don't know it, you can call him what you want." Said Dumbledore. "If you want him, of course.  
  
Lily's cheeks glowed happily. James looked at the boy, he had some black hair on his head, just like him, and green eyes. "Of course we want him." He said. "Who could say no? What are we going to call him, Lily, dear?"  
  
"What name would fit a sweetie like you?" she asked the baby. "Hmm, how about Harry, and then maybe James, like your new daddy? Yes, that's fine! Do you like it, James?"  
  
"Yes, the name's perfect for my boy." James said proudly. They were going to have a child after all.  
  
Back at the place where we have been before  
  
"Is he alive? My Lord, is he still alive?" Bellatrix dreaded the answer.  
  
"The spell said yes." She breathed a sigh of relief, this might have been the moment that could have destroyed all of her hopes, she had no idea how she would have reacted then, but it wasn't. It was the moment that had confirmed all of them, and she breathed the sigh of the relief of a mother, who had been extremely worried about her only child's life.  
  
"But we have no idea where he is." The Dark Lord went on. "Hold out your arm."  
  
She held out her arm and he touched the Dark Mark on it. Within minutes all the Death Eaters apparated by their side and formed a circle.  
  
"My loyal followers," Voldemort began. "you may all know about the terrible thing that happened here today, so I will not go into details about it. From now on, the most important task all of you will have, is to find my son and heir, Alexander Thomas Riddle."  
  
That was the first chapter, a bit short, I know, but I hope you liked it.  
  
Oh, yeah, and I'd love to get a review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A really big thank you for the reviews to:  
  
Leah Durose formerly luna699 Lady Ana Maria Lorinan (and thanks for the challenge) mina-ise Missy (babydoll_luv55@hotmail.com) HermioneGreen chozen1 tia Shania Maxwell The Vampire Story Hunter Fallen Dragon  
  
And I don't think Lauren Lapinski has ever heard of spelling... still, thanks for reviewing, I can't write slash, but I think there's plenty much of it here... just read that if you like it!  
  
Heir of the snake  
  
By Laura's kitty  
  
Months later  
  
"And you are completely sure that your information is true, Rookwood?" The Dark Lord asked suspicious.  
  
"Y-yes, M-my Lord." Rookwood was horribly nervous, but Voldemort couldn't sense a lie. "I- I overheard them talking about it myself, it's not theirs, it- it could be yours- maybe. He's the right age, I think. And they are very trusted by Dumbledore."  
  
So, again, there was a couple who could have his son. The Potters, a married couple of aurors. Voldemort didn't keep his hopes up too high, there had been too many failures. The only thing he knew by now was that that old fool Dumbledore had given his Alex away. He was sometimes really surprised by the way his servants managed to overlook the most obvious things and believed in silly rumors he himself wouldn't have considered possible for one moment. Still, this was one of the times one of them had a theory that sounded quite sensible. And if there was a piece of information to concentrate on, it wouldn't be difficult to find out more.  
  
In a big house  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange was in an extremely excited mood, and that pissed Rodolphus Lestrange, her rightful husband, off.  
  
Though, it was more the reason why she was so excited. The reason was that the baby she had had with the Dark Lord had at last been found. Rodolphus had never been a Death Eater at heart, although he was in the inner circle, but at first it had only been because of his brother Rabastan, and then because of Bellatrix. They were really fanatic with the way they worshipped the Dark Lord, especially Bella. She had felt honored and proud when she had born his heir. Rodolphus ought to have felt the same way, but he didn't. He felt jealous. He didn't really love Bellatrix, they had only married because they were both descendants of rich ancient pureblooded families. But she was his wife and his possession, and she should serve him that way and not someone else only because he was the greatest wizard the world had seen in centuries.  
  
"Aren't you happy?" asked him Bellatrix. "We finally found out where my baby is and we're going to save him."  
  
"Of course I'm happy." Rodolphus lied.  
  
"Our master was happy, too. He was really pleased with Rookwood's work, he let him join the inner circle." She told him, smiling like she would never smile for him. Always it was about the great Dark Lord, it was as if he was her only life purpose, Rodolphus was so unnerved by it.  
  
Again later, at the Potters'  
  
"Want some tea, Albus?"  
  
"Yes, I'd love to." Dumbledore and the Potters were sitting around the round table in the Potters' living room. Lily was giving out tea.  
  
"There's a reason you're visiting us, isn't there?" asked James curiously. He had little Harry sitting on his lap.  
  
Dumbledore coughed and frowned. "Yes there is." He said seriously. "And it's not pleasant."  
  
Lily and James exchanged worried looks. Had there been an attack or something like that again? Maybe something had happened to someone they knew. They looked at Dumbledore again, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"I'm here to tell you," he said gravely, "that Lord Voldemort is after you."  
  
They were shocked to the core.  
  
Harry looked at his parents strangely, then started playing with a teaspoon.  
  
James found the ability to speak again first. "There's no way You-Know-Who can be after us. You must be kidding."  
  
"Most unfortunately I'm not. But it's not that bad. We know his plans and we can prepare us for him. We're going to cast a fidelius charm on your house if you don't mind, so he won't be able to find you."  
  
They all thought about that for a while, then Lily spoke up. "How do you know that? You-Know-Who doesn't usually tell you his plans, does he?"  
  
"I've brought a Death Eater over to our side and asked him to spy for us. As Voldemort has his own spies everywhere, and as I believe also in the Order of the Phoenix, I considered this necessary. And he's proven himself quite useful, I have to say. Thanks to him we are able to save your lives now."  
  
"Who's that spy?"  
  
"I won't be revealing names now, you'll understand that." Mentioning the spy's name would definitely not have been in the sense of peace.  
  
Harry made a funny noise and said something that sounded like "ball".  
  
"So You-Know-Who's after us but we can protect us?" James said.  
  
"Exactly." Confirmed Dumbledore. "And you really don't have to worry. I suggest that I should be your secret keeper, as Voldemort is only afraid of me. He wouldn't get your secret from me."  
  
"What about Sirius?" asked James.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "As I said, Voldemort has spies within the order, and we don't know if Sirius..."  
  
"No, Sirius would never join You-Know-Who!" James exclaimed.  
  
"Well, he certainly is under a lot of pressure from his family..." Dumbledore said softly.  
  
"He doesn't give a damn about his family!" James couldn't believe that Dumbledore was accusing his best friend of something like that. "Sirius will be our secret-keeper!"  
  
"James..." said Lily and Dumbledore together.  
  
"No. I said that Sirius will be secret-keeper and he WILL be."  
  
"If you want to", said Dumbledore and stood up. "then I will tell the ministry about it."  
  
"Do that, please." Said James.  
  
After the headmaster had left Lily said "James, do you really think it's a good idea? I mean, what if Albus is right?"  
  
"He isn't." said James determined.  
  
And with that he was right. His best friend would be the last person to betray him.  
  
Okay, tell me if you liked the chapter, please! I know it's short, but I updated pretty fast, although I had little time! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews to  
  
Lady Ana Maria Lorinan  
  
HermioneGreen  
  
Drownin' in my tears  
  
Alynna Lis Eachann  
  
tia  
  
chozen1  
  
liz  
  
Heir of the snake  
  
By Laura's kitty  
  
Some days later  
  
Lily closed the door of Harry's room. She had just put the boy to sleep. Everything was quiet, James was downstairs. The hall was dark. This silence and the darkness had begun terrifying her. A few days ago she wouldn't have minded, but now... it felt like there could be someone or something stepping out of the darkness coming to get her. She believed to see shadows lurking in the dark corners, and had started having horrible nightmares every night. James was very worried about her, but there was nothing he could do to fight away her fears. At least Sirius had convinced James with some well-chosen arguments to use Peter Pettigrew as secret-keeper. Voldemort would never suspect him. That made her feel a bit safer. She shrugged and went down the stairs to James.  
  
Hundreds of miles away  
  
A small man with somehow rat-like features called Peter Pettigrew was kneeling on the floor.  
  
"So, what news do you have to tell me, Wormtail?" asked Lord Voldemort who stood in front of him.  
  
Pettigrew said quickly "The Potters have made me their secret-keeper. They changed their decision in the last moment. They are hiding in their house at Hillstreet Number 7, Godric's Hollow."  
  
Voldemort kept his face expressionless. But inside he felt a huge wave of joy which he, mind you, didn't feel very often. "That's not very smart of them", he said coldly, "considering the fact that you're the traitorous rat you are."  
  
Pettigrew winced and said sounding insulted "I'm loyal to you, master."  
  
Voldemort laughed. "You're loyal to those who are strong enough to help you piece of filth to survive. But still, Lord Voldemort rewards those who help him... and you did help me."  
  
Pettigrew was immensely relieved.  
  
Voldemort too.  
  
A week later  
  
It was Halloween.  
  
The perfect night.  
  
The Potters' house stood there at the end of the lawn which was very big. Some flowers were planted here and there but it didn't look like being cared for too often. Some baby toys were lying on the earth, though this all was hard to see because it was dark and the moon wasn't very bright that night.  
  
A tall man in dark robes with a hood covering his face was slowly walking towards the house with a deathly determination. An aura of darkness and danger seemed to radiate from him and everyone close would have frozen. When he noticed the baby toys lying around he hesitated for a moment, then went on even firmer. He reached the front door and didn't move for a few seconds, then raised his pale hand and knocked on the door.  
  
This man was Lord Voldemort who came for his son.  
  
It was late in the evening and Lily was washing the dishes, she could have done it magically but it reminded her of her muggle home, and James was still playing with Harry. Nothing had happened for a week. Everything was normal, except that they hadn't left the house for all week. Lily had managed to convince herself that Voldemort wouldn't find them. He couldn't find them. And he would never suspect Peter. Nobody in a right mind would suspect Peter, that was the brilliance of the idea. And, unlike James, she completely trusted Dumbledore who had also appreciated the idea. James had only used Peter because it had been Sirius' idea. Sirius was the only person he always listened to. But Lily didn't trust him. Dumbledore suspected him for being a spy, and Dumbledore was by far the wisest man she had ever met. She always listened to his advice, and she couldn't understand why James didn't. He had questioned Dumbledore about the reason Voldemort wanted to kill them so badly, but Dumbledore hadn't told. Lily was sure he had a good reason not to, but James had been upset. He wasn't confident enough in Dumbledore, Lily thought. But then, he loved her more than anything else and would do everything for her. She couldn't think of a better husband.  
  
"James, take Harry to bed, now, it's really late!" she called.  
  
"He doesn't want to go yet!" James called back from the living room. "He's still fully awake now, he won't go to sleep."  
  
Lily sighed. She was sometimes annoyed because Harry just wouldn't sleep. He slept much to less for a child his age, but he didn't seem to need it. He had somehow managed to learn how to climb out of his bed, and almost never stayed there. They had bought him a bed with very high lattices where he couldn't climb out but, being the wizard child he was they had suddenly been gone. James found that amusing and had given up. So then HE had to play with Harry now.  
  
Lily started to go on with her work, but at that moment there was a knocking on the door. She grabbed a towel and dried her hands. It could only be Peter, Sirius, Remus or Dumbledore, but why would they knock? Couldn't they apparate? James came from the living room and looked through the window. Then he looked back at Lily, horror-stricken.  
  
"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"  
  
Lily nodded numbly and immediately raced to Harry and picked him up- she heard the door burst open- a cackle of high-pitched laughter- she hurried up the stairs- that wouldn't help- but what other options did she have?- downstairs she heard James say something- she knew that would be the last time she ever heard his voice- and heard the cold, high-pitched voice answer- she ran into the bedroom, holding the child tightly- what now- she needed to save him- there was James' broomstick- fly out of the window?  
  
Downstairs, the door had burst open and Lord Voldemort stepped over the threshold. He laughed at the sight of James Potter's face as he looked right into his own blood-red eyes. Potter seemed to catch himself quickly, and with the Gryffindor bravery of his- Voldemort considered it as stupidity- he moved into the way and said "You will not get my family without killing me first."  
  
"How brave." Voldemort retorted amusedly. "Do you really think I'd mind that? Your life has no meaning to me- only that of 'your' son. I have no reason not to kill you."  
  
"My son?" James asked, clearly not understanding.  
  
"No, not YOUR son. MY son." Voldemort said and drew his wand out.  
  
"You're lying!" yelled James. "Stupefy!"  
  
Voldemort blocked the spell with ease. "I'm not lying. Why should I have come here if not to get back the child Dumbledore has taken from me and given to you?"  
  
He could tell James started to realize the truth. But in desperation James raised his wand again- "Avada Kedavra." Voldemort said and James' body dropped dead. He stepped over it and went upstairs. He knew that the woman was in the bedroom. He opened the drawer and saw her standing between him and his son. She screamed. The baby started to cry.  
  
"We're not playing hide-and-seek, you little girl. Stand aside and give me the boy." He said cruelly.  
  
"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" she cried.  
  
"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now...." Voldemort said. What she did now would decide her fate- if she kept protecting his son she would be granted a quick death, like her husband, but if she left him to death he would take her back with him and torture her into insanity. She didn't stand aside.  
  
"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"she begged, tears streaming down her face. "Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy...."  
  
He laughed shrilly and she screamed again so that she couldn't hear the words he spoke for the second time that night- a flash of green light and she was dead.  
  
And there, right behind her, was his crying son. He hesitated, then picked the child up. Harry, or Alexander stopped crying at once and looked with his emerald green eyes into Voldemort's red ones. He showed no sign of fear which was just natural as he was a baby and didn't understand that his caring mother was dead.  
  
Voldemort was pleased that at least his son had been taken care of by responsible people who had loved him enough to protect him until their last breath. He carried the child out of the house, spoke a curse to blow it up and shot the Dark Mark into the sky. Alex watched interestedly. Then they fled.  
  
Done for today, tell me how you like it... if you have any wishes.... I'll do them if they are okay with the challenge... just review... it's so easy... 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, but here's another chapter, really short, but the next one will follow soon.  
  
Again, thank you to the following people who reviewed:  
  
Lady Ana Maria Lorinan (hey, you changed your pen name, it's cool)  
  
eriee  
  
HermioneGreen  
  
lilvietdevilgrl  
  
tia  
  
Beth  
  
mina-ise  
  
liz  
  
The Vampire Story Hunter  
  
SiLvErFaTeD  
  
Shania Maxwell  
  
Kaliqua Potter  
  
fin  
  
Tia Evans  
  
Sword Wielder – Firebreath  
  
headncloud  
  
Heir of the snake  
  
By Laura's kitty  
  
Ten years later  
  
A small eleven year old boy was sitting at a table in a huge torch-lit library and reading a book when a small brown owl flew through a big fire- side and landed next to him and held out its leg onto which a letter was tied. It said  
  
Alexander Thomas Riddle  
  
Riddle Manor  
  
On the hill  
  
Little Hangleton  
  
The boy looked at it, a bit confused because he had never in his life gotten a letter, but this one was clearly for him as it had his name on it, and tied the letter of and the owl left again through the fire-side. When he saw the sign on the other side of the letter, a lion, snake, eagle and badger around the letter H his confusion turned into great interest. He opened the letter and read.  
  
Dear Mr. Riddle,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Herewith attached is a list of the needed supplies.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Alexander also read the list, then folded the letter and laid it aside and continued reading his book, although with much less concentration than before. Every now and then he shot a glance at the letter on the table or checked the time on an old clock on the wall. He remained there like that for hours, until finally he closed the book and put it back into a shelf, took the letter and left the library. He went up the stairs to the highest floor of the silent house and quietly knocked onto the door at the end of the corridor.  
  
"Come in." a voice from inside the room said.  
  
Alex opened the door and stepped inside. Lord Voldemort was sitting in a huge armchair near the fireplace, Nagini lying beside him on the hearth- rug.  
  
Voldemort was Alexander's father and mentor, and, although this would surely have not been Alex own words, the most important person in his life. His mother had died when he was little, protecting him from Albus Dumbledore, who had not given up the child without a fight. And, although he was Voldemort's heir, Alex was definitely not a spoiled child like all these Death Eater children. He had of course his father, but with most things in his life he had to cope alone. When he was younger, he had often felt lonely, but with time going by he had become quite independent. Voldemort had taught him magic, had been there for him in tough times, but had as often left him alone to deal with his pain and fears and loneliness. But Alex did not mind that, nor was he angry at his father or something. That was the way he learned and became strong and powerful.  
  
"Hello father." He said.  
  
"Hello Alex." Said the Dark Lord and looked at him.  
  
"I have gotten my Hogwarts letter today." Said Alex.  
  
Voldemort raised his eyebrows. Alex gave him the letter and waited while he read it.  
  
"So, you'll go there?" asked Voldemort when he had finished.  
  
"If you allow me..." said Alex, giving his best to conceal his excitement.  
  
"Of course I allow you, you will certainly learn a lot for life there." Said Voldemort. "Tomorrow you can go to Diagon Alley and buy your stuff."  
  
Alex said that he wanted to go to sleep and left quickly. He felt extremely excited and happy, but his father didn't think so much of showing emotions. Neither did he, but he couldn't stop himself from dancing around outside the door and jumping all the way down to his room.  
  
There he lay on his bed and thought. He was a little astonished because of Voldemort's behavior, that wasn't really the Dark Lord's style: just saying yes, of course, without any problems... but, well, no matter, he would finally go to Hogwarts.  
  
Don't kill me for the short chapter, it was just a place to end.  
  
And I've already started the next chapter, which I'll make longer, and I promise I'll post it the next days, maybe even tomorrow, depends on the length, okay?  
  
So please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter, as I promised...  
  
And for information, Lady Ana Maria Lorinan has changed her name into Angel the Devil's Daughter, so that's her challenge.  
  
Thanks for the reviews to:  
  
Angel the Devil's Daughter  
  
Tia Evans  
  
Helena  
  
jeangab057  
  
The Vampire Story Hunter  
  
imhotnyurnot  
  
Deborah in L.A.  
  
Sue H  
  
Heir of the snake  
  
By Laura's kitty  
  
The next day  
  
Alex used the floo network to the Leaky Cauldron and then went into Diagon Alley. He had never been there before, so he had figured it would look like Knockturn Alley where he had been before, but it looked completely different, and the atmosphere was even more different. Instead of a narrow dark street full of sinister people (none of them could top his father, though, so no reason to be afraid), Diagon Alley was large and bright and lively, and the first thing Alex noticed was the gigantic white building of Gringotts. He looked around for a moment, then bought his robes and books from his list. He had a cauldron and potion ingredients already, he didn't need them anymore. So now it was time for the most interesting thing: Buying a wand. And afterwards, an owl.  
  
Alex walked into Ollivander's and looked around curiously. There were shelves full of wands everywhere, but nobody there. He waited, slowly growing impatient. The wand was the thing he was the most looking forward to. He had used a wand before, but he had never had his own.  
  
"So, someone needs a wand, right?" A voice asked from behind him. Alex turned around and looked into the eyes of a very creepy man.  
  
"Er, yes" he said.  
  
"I am Mr. Ollivander." Said the man. "And you are?"  
  
"Alexander Brown." Alex lied, although knowing that in Hogwarts it wouldn't matter, he wanted to avoid unnecessary trouble about his father.  
  
"You are muggleborn then, I assume?" asked Mr. Ollivander, scanning him with strangely piercing eyes.  
  
"Yes sir." Answered Alex, a bit nervous.  
  
"Well, so let's find the right wand for you." Mr. Ollivander started pulling wands out of the shelves and handing them to Alex.  
  
"You have to wave them – no, this one won't work – this one neither..." Alex waved one wand after another without success. He wasn't sure what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. He had always had good results when he had used his father's wand.  
  
When he felt like he had tried out like every wand in the shop, each one making Mr. Ollivander more enthusiastic and excited, the shopkeeper pulled out another wand doubtfully and gave it to him.  
  
"Here, try this one – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches."  
  
Alex waved the wand and a shower of silver sparks came out of it. Mr. Ollivander looked delighted.  
  
"How curious...." He murmured. "Curious indeed..."  
  
"Excuse me, sir," said Alex, "but what is so curious?"  
  
Mr. Ollivander looked at him. "The wand you are holding is the brother of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's wand. That means that the phoenix that gave the feather in your wand's core has also given another feather, which is the core of his wand. But that doesn't mean that's bad, it only means that you could do great things, as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has also done great things, terrible, yes, but great."  
  
"Um, thank you, sir – can I pay now?" asked Alex. He wasn't feeling too well in Mr. Ollivander's presence anymore, especially as the man was still staring at him most interestedly.  
  
"You don't want to clear me up?" he asked, amused.  
  
"Clear you up about what? Sorry, but I don't really get that." Said Alex.  
  
"About your father. Correct me if I am wrong – but might I know him?"  
  
Alex was completely taken by surprise.  
  
Mr. Ollivander smiled indulgent. "You know, Alexander... I remember every wand I've ever sold, and every person who bought it. You're not the first trying to trick me."  
  
He let Alex pay quickly and the boy said goodbye and left the shop as fast as possible and went into the owl store.  
  
Half an hour later he left with a cage with a beautiful snow owl that he decided to call Hedwig, a name he had read in a book.  
  
Then he went to the Leaky Cauldron again and flooed back home.  
  
Okay, that was it for today but I'll hurry with the next one, okay?  
  
Alex will go to Hogwarts there...  
  
And please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

I've changed the title for this story, I somehow needed another one.

I didn't have the book with me so this won't be exactly as in the books. Sorry for that. And I decided to keep at least some important things from the storyline in the books. I'll also write the next books.  
  
Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers:  
  
C'mon  
  
fin  
  
Angel the Devil's Daughter  
  
chozen1  
  
The Vampire Story Hunter  
  
HoshiHikari4ever  
  
blubb-blubb : I'm not completely sure but probably he will. Might be necessary for the storyline.  
  
jeangab057  
  
mina-ise : Well, in Chamber of Secrets Tom says that they even look alike, so I guess they just do. The similarity to the Potters is there, but as they're not related no one gets the idea.  
  
Connie Eressea  
  
Shadowface : dunno, just ask Angel the Devil's Daughter, it was her idea ;)  
  
Alexander Riddle and the Sorcerer's Stone  
  
By Laura's kitty  
  
Chapter 6  
  
King's Cross was hard to find for Alex as he had to go the muggle way and use the underground. He almost found it too late, but luckily he knew how to get to the Hogwarts Express from a book. He just managed to get the train, but now there were no empty compartments anymore, and he hadn't wanted to sit with people he didn't know. Now he had to.  
  
He sat in a compartment with two girls and a boy.  
  
"Who are you?" asked one of the girls.  
  
"A student. I think the same goes for you?"  
  
They all looked at him really strange. Then the girl said "My name is Pansy Parkinson, and they are Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. And what's your name?"  
  
"Alexander Riddle." Alex knew that their parents were Death Eaters. He pulled a book on the Dark Arts out of his bag and started to read. He wasn't interested in talking to them, he didn't want any friends. He didn't get along with people very well, he could pretend being interested in them but he preferred being on his own.  
  
"I've never heard that name before. Are you a mudblood?" asked Nott, ready to insult him if he said yes.  
  
"No.", answered Alex without looking up from his book. "My father doesn't like his real name, you know, he has changed it, so almost everyone knows him only by Lord Voldemort. And if you don't mind, I'm reading."  
  
The others gasped at the sound of the name. "I don't believe you.", said Zabini at once.  
  
"Then don't." said Alex. They would believe him soon enough. "Your parents are Death Eaters, are they not?"  
  
"You could be lying, and you probably are. We don't have any reason to believe you.", said Parkinson in a shrill voice.  
  
"So what?" Alex was starting to regret picking this compartment. These people were way annoying. "Could you please let me read in peace now?"  
  
Parkinson opened her mouth to retort something, but shut it when Nott hissed into her ear quite loudly "He might actually be saying the truth, you know."  
  
Alex held back a grin and lost himself in his book again.  
  
When they arrived, an unusually big man picked them up and led the first years to a lake. All the students' mouths fell open and they all became silent. Behind the lake stood Hogwarts Castle. It was a completely breathtaking sight. The big man (whose name was Hagrid) led them to a couple of boats and they went in and crossed the lake.  
  
The castle door was opened by a stern looking elder woman with a tight knot of black hair and very thin lips. "Ah, 'lo Professor McGonagall, here're the firs' years for yeh!" said Hagrid and Professor McGonagall led them into the entrance hall.  
  
"You will now be sorted into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. When we're in the Great Hall stand in a line in front of the staff table and wait for you to be called forward." She told them and eyed a red-haired boy with dirt on his nose. "And try to look decent."  
  
They went into the Great Hall and did as instructed. The hall was gigantic, there was a higher staff table and four tables for the students, and the ceiling was of a dark blue color. Alex knew that it was so magical that it looked like the sky. A bushy-haired girl whispered that behind him. So she had also read Hogwarts. A History.  
  
Most of the students were nervous, some even close to hysterical. They made up horrible rumors about having to do tests and wrestling a troll. Alex knew what was awaiting them, and he was really curious about it. How was it to be sorted? Well, he'd get to know that soon.  
  
He looked at the teachers on the staff table. The old man with the silver beard had to be Dumbledore, the headmaster. Voldemort had said that he was a muggle-loving fool, but a dangerous one at that. Alex felt strong hatred towards the old and happy-looking man. He had killed his mother. But Alex was not to get into trouble, so he would have to ignore it.  
  
Two other people on the table caught his eye, Severus Snape, a Death Eater with very doubtful loyalty, seeing that he was around Dumbledore so much and was teaching at his school, and another dark-haired man next to Dumbldore who Alex didn't know, but somehow felt as if he had met him before. He didn't think he liked the man though.  
  
Professor McGonagall brought in a chair and an old-looking hat. The infamous sorting hat. It sang it's song. (AN: I haven't got the book with me, but I guess most of you know the song, so I hope this is no problem.)  
  
"When we call your name you will sit down here and put the hat on. When you are sorted, go to your house table." She started to read from a list. "Abbot, Hannah!"  
  
A blond girl practically ran to the chair and put the hat onto her head. After a minute or so, it shouted for all to hear: "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
One of the tables cheered loudly and she hurried over, blushing.  
  
It went on like this, until: "Riddle, Alexander!"  
  
Alex walked to the chair, he noticed Dumbledore's face becoming worried and sad, and the unknown teacher looking at him full of hatred and disgust. Snape's face stayed emotionless.  
  
He sat on the chair and put on the hat.  
  
"What do we have here, a Riddle, eh?", said the hat's voice in his head. "Ambitious, yes... and rather cunning... not a bad mind either... you have a thirst to be great... and it's all in your head... so to help you on your way to greatness it shall be..."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The Slytherin table cheered and Alex sat down next to a prefect. The headmaster looked even more worried and slightly shook his head, frowning. The man at Dumbledore's side looked at him even more hateful, if that was possible. He seemed to be gritting his teeth. When he noticed Alex's stare, he turned to Snape and started talking to him. Alex was confused.  
  
"Who is that teacher talking to Snape over there?" he asked the prefect.  
  
"Oh, so you already know Professor Snape, our head of house.", said the prefect pleased. "Talking to him, that is Professor Lestrange, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
"Lestrange –RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE?" asked Alex in shock.  
  
"Yes, exactly, I take it you have already heard of him?"  
  
Alex didn't answer, he just kept on staring at the teacher, now also a hateful look on his face. Heard of him – yes, he had. Indeed...  
  
His fingers closed around the amulet he was wearing under his robes. He was really fond of this amulet, it was silver and had the shape of the Dark Mark and worked like the ones that were burned into the Death Eaters' skin, informing him of meetings, though he didn't have to attend them at the moment. But that was not why he was so fond of it, for some reason it gave him comfort and calmed him. He had possessed for a long time and never put it off.  
  
Now he had to resort to holding onto this amulet, to calm the storm of hatred, fury and pain inside him. This man... he hated him more than anybody else, him and Dumbledore... but for Dumbledore he had at least been prepared... he was not prepared for this... for this traitor.  
  
Flashback  
  
Voldemort looked around in the circle of Death Eaters. They all shivered at his icy red gaze, all except for the little boy standing a bit outside, in the shadows, as if some dark line separated him and the rest of the world, keeping him in his own world, a world that had been shaken badly short ago.  
  
"One of our middle", Voldemort spoke softly into the silence, looking deep into the eyes of each Death Eater, ignoring the boy, "is a traitor, and trust me, I will find out who. And this person will learn the full extent of Lord Voldemort's anger."  
  
End of flashback  
  
It had been Rodolphus. He had offered Dumbledore his service as a spy and helped him get into the Riddle House which was very good protected. Dumbledore had tried to steal Alex, but Bellatrix had protected him until Voldemort had gotten the news and arrived. Dumbledore had killed her.  
  
Later he had saved Rodolphus. The traitor would have found a not very happy end otherwise.  
  
"You alright?" asked the prefect irritated. Alex nodded numbly. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a silver-blond boy with a striking resemblance to Lucius Malfoy following the conversation interestedly.  
  
Zabini, Blaise, Slytherin. The sorting was over. Zabini sat down next to his friends at the other side of the table and they immediately started whispering, nervously looking at Alex all the time. He briefly wondered what they were saying when the headmaster stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
"A new year at Hogwarts has begun. I welcome the new students, and I think all of you want to start the fest now, so I'll just say a few words before the food appears: (insert whatever he said here, it was something very silly)."  
  
The food appeared and the students started to eat.  
  
"Is he... well, a bit mad?" Alex asked the prefect. He wouldn't have believed what he had just seen had he not seen it. Even worse than he had thought.  
  
"Most people think he's a genius and all, but going to this school for five years... yes, he definitely is."  
  
The blond boy snorted into his food. Apparently his opinion about the old man wasn't very high either.  
  
After the fest a prefect led them down into the dungeons where their common room was. Their trunks were already there, and soon later they went to bed.  
  
I think I've written this rather badly, but please review!


End file.
